Cronus of Fire
Cronus of Fire can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 25 energy and are at least level 275. You have 72 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic Information = Cronus of Fire has 800 Million health. Up to 110 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 60 people levels 300+ :* 30 people levels 150-299 :* 20 people levels 1-150 This battle uses the Monster Class system. = Special information = Siege Weapons = Lore = Cronus of Fire Summoned (no text) Cronus of Fire Slain "ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" the final hydra head roars as your blade pierces the soft underside of its neck. Cronus writhes in pain and starts to quiver. Cronus's head starts to waver back and forth as it struggles to maintain upright. You gather strength in your tired legs and step back as you fear Cronus might collapse directly onto you. Suddenly Cronus's eyes roll back into the back of its head. The massive body crashes to the ground and creates a thunderous roar that sends shockwaves through the earth. Cronus lies motionless. It's finally dead! You and your army rejoice. It was a long battle and many good soldiers were lost but the threat is over. VICTORY! = Rewards = Rewards While Fighting Cronus of Fire 108 Damage Essence Rewards After Slaying Cronus of Fire Loot Activity Thresholds * 1 epic - chance starts at 5.5mill, highest with 0 reported as 7.7mill, 100% appears to be 7.8mill * 2 epic - chance starts at 9.1mill, highest with 1 reported at 19.3mill; 100% appears to be 19.4 million * Gold Medal: 20 million pure damage (healing not counted for gold medals) * via Cronus of Fire spreadsheet = Notes = *Introduced August 6, 2014. *This monster was introduced as the last of a series of 2 week events, where drops are part of the Item Archives and players can alchemize items for larger bonuses. * 5 , along with 5 , can be combined to create , (Magic, 0/0, +15 Defense (item archives)) * 5 , along with 5 , can be combined to create , (Magic, 0/0, +15 Attack (item archives)) * 5 , along with 5 , can be combined to create , (Magic, 0/0, +15 Defense (item archives)) * 5 can be combined to create , (Magic, 0/0, +15 Attack (item archives)) * 10 , along with 5 , can be combined to create , (Magic, 0/0, +3 Defense (item archives)) * 10 , along with 5 , can be combined to create , (Magic, 0/0, +3 Attack (item archives)) * 10 , along with 5 , can be combined to create , (Magic, 0/0, +3 Defense (item archives)) * 10 can be combined to create , (Magic, 0/0, +3 Attack (item archives)) * 16 are needed in alchemy to create * 16 are needed in alchemy to create * 9 are needed in alchemy to create * 9 are needed in alchemy to create Category:Monsters Category:Event